gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
GTA Wiki:Bieżące wydarzenia
Witamy w portalu dotyczącym aktualności ze świata Rockstara i serii Grand Theft Auto. Drugi trailer GTA V ujrzał światło dzienne 14 listopada 2012, 20:06 (dodane przez: tomta1) Tak jak było to nam zapowiedziane tydzień temu, w dniu dzisiejszym drugi trailer Grand Theft Auto V ujrzał światło dzienne. Na trailerze widać niektóre informacje, które pojawiały się wcześniej (w tym też jako plotki), m.in. obecność zwierząt w świecie gry. Nie ma co się rozpisywać za dużo — zapraszam do obejrzenia filmu: Marketing pełną parą 12 listopada 2012, 15:37 (dodane przez: Texel) Zgodnie z zapowiedzią, dzisiaj rozpoczęły się "sypać" z każdej strony artykuły z nowymi informacjami na temat Grand Theft Auto V. Każda z redakcji, która napisała artykuł, wzorowała się na tym samym demie gry które pokazane było redakcji GameInformera - nowych informacji nie ma więc bardzo dużo, ale są. Jak na razie, artykuły opublikowały następujące strony: *The Guardian *InsideGamer.nl *Gamer.nl *Gamer.nl (wywiad) *Meristation.com *Gamesaktuell.de *JeuxActu.com *Multiplayer.it Jeszcze dzisiaj swój artykuł ma opublikować IGN.com. Z wszystkich tych artykułów, dowiedzieliśmy się następujących rzeczy: *Potwierdzone tereny podwodne, podwodne jaskinie oraz sprzęt do nurkowania. *Misje poboczne (taksówkarska, sanitariusza, stróża prawa) powrócą, ale nie będą identyczne z tymi misjami w grach poprzednich, gdyż nie pasowałyby do trzech protagonistów gry. Każdy będzie miał swoje misje poboczne. *Trevor jest pilotem helikopterów, Franklin snajperem i kierowcą, Michael zaś wszechstronny i uzdolniony. *Franklin szuka mentora i znajduje go w osobie Michaela podczas ich spotkania przy jednej z "robót" Franklina. *Trevor symbolizuje typowego gracza w GTA, zainteresowanego jedynie sianiem śmierci i zniszczenia. *Misje będą bardzo różnorodne - od tych najprostszych zadań do napadów na banki. *Mechanika chowania się została poprawiona i odegra dużą rolę w grze. *Pieniądze zarobione w grze będzie można wydawać na "drogie zabawki". *Duży nacisk położono na tryb wieloosobowy, mający zająć graczy mnogością zawartości. *Obszar, wzorowany na Salton Sea, nazwano Alamo Sea. *Zmiany gracza podczas misji czasami będą wymuszone. *Część fabularna gry do ukończenia zajmie około 25 godzin. *W zależności od wyborów gracza, pojawią się różne zakończenia. *Cała mapa jest otwarta od początku gry, z wyjątkiem kilku miejsc. *Aby rozpocząć niektóre misje, będzie wymagana odpowiednia kwota pieniężna. W artykułach pojawiło się 12 nowych screenshotów - można je zobaczyć (razem z 27 screenami z GameInformera tutaj). GameInformer 8 listopada 2012, 18:04 (dodane przez: Texel) Kilka minut temu redakcja GameInformera ujawniła okładkę grudniowego numeru owego magazynu - można ją obejrzeć poniżej. A już za kilka godzin zostanie wydany ów magazyn w wersji elektronicznej, w którym znajdzie się 18-stronowy artykuł o Grand Theft Auto V - spodziewajcie się zalewu informacji. A już z zapowiedzi numeru dowiedzieliśmy się, że gra będzie miała trzech protagonistów (co zapewne jest największą nowością w serii GTA). EDIT, 9.11, 17:03: Numer magazynu pojawił się w sieci nieco wcześniej, niż zapowiadano - wczoraj około 20:30. Oto jego podsumowanie (następujące informacje, zebrane przez serwis GTAV.net, przetłumaczył serwis gtathegame.net): INFORMACJE OGÓLNE *Będą trzy grywalne postacie: Trevor (na okładce z lewej strony), Franklin (pośrodku) oraz Michael (z prawej); *Postacie można zmieniać w dowolnym momencie, kiedy misja nie jest aktywna. Podczas zmiany, kamera wzbija się w niebo, a następnie opada w miejsce, gdzie aktualnie znajduje się bohater, którym chcemy kontynuować rozgrywkę; *Podczas misji można zmienić postać wtedy, kiedy bierze ona w niej udział; *Każda z postaci ma swoją osobowość, motywacje i umiejętności. Kiedy nie sterujemy daną postacią, jej życie biegnie dalej i możemy być zaskoczeni sytuacją w jakiej się znajdują, kiedy postanowimy danym bohaterem zagrać; *Szereg misji polega na napadach w stylu misji Three Leaf Clover z GTA IV; *Niektóre postacie z GTA IV powrócą, jednak na pewno nie uświadczymy Niko. Na pewno nie będzie też bohaterów poprzednich odsłon serii, jak CJ czy Tommy Vercetti; *Podczas wykonywania misji, w tle przygrywać będzie muzyka; *Dla celów stworzenia świata gry, pracownicy Rockstar wykonali przeszło ćwierć miliona zdjęć. Posłużyli się też takimi danymi, jak spisy ludności czy informacjami o sprzedaży samochodów; *Nie podano na razie jakichkolwiek informacji na temat trybu multiplayer; MOŻLIWOŚCI *Model jazdy został zmieniony i zbliżony w kierunku gier wyścigowych - samochody mają m. in. zwiększoną przyczepność; *Powraca Ammu-Nation; *Będzie sporo nowych aktywności, m. in. joga, pływanie na skuterach, skoki na spadochronie, tennis czy golf na pełnowymiarowym polu golfowym; *Rockstar uznał, że randki nie będą pasowały do konwencji gry i ich zabraknie; *Bilard, kluby ze striptizem, kafejki internetowe czy telewizja powrócą; *Telefon powróci, ale znajomi nie będą dzwonić tak często jak w GTA IV. Z komórki korzystać będziemy przede wszystkim w celu sprawdzania maila czy surfowania po internecie; *Podczas rozgrywki spotkamy sporo różnorodnych postaci, w pełni animowanych; *Pojawią się dynamiczne misje - np. będziemy mogli pomóc naprawić samochód, złapać złodzieja czy rozwiązać zagadkę morderstwa po znalezieniu dwóch ciał przy zaparkowanym samochodzie; *Nie będzie możliwości kupowania posiadłości, w zamian za to Rockstar ma kilka innych pomysłów na wydawanie pieniędzy; *Przechodnie będą żyć własnym życiem. Dla przykładu - rano możemy spotkać ogrodnika wsiadającego do autobusu, a w południe zobaczyć go, jak dba o ogród przed jedną z willi w bogatej dzielnicy. LOKACJE Świat gry będzie większy niż te z Red Dead Redemption, San Andreas i GTA IV razem wzięte. Zwiedzimy: *Mount Chiliad; *bazę wojskową; *region Salton Sea; *winnice; *tereny pustynne; *a także popływamy i ponurkujemy w oceanie. PROFILE TRÓJKI GŁÓWNYCH BOHATERÓW Michael *To emerytowany złodziej specjalizujący się w okradaniu banków. Poszedł na współpracę z FIB i obecnie objęty jest programem ochrony świadków; *Mieszka w willi w Rockford Hills; *Żonaty z Amandą, ma dwójkę dzieci (nastolatków): córkę Tracy oraz syna Jimmy'ego. Trevor *Były pilot wojskowy, *Mieszka w przyczepie w Blaine County (na pustyni), *W przeszłości rabował banki z Michaelem. Franklin *Ma nieco ponad 20 lat, jest dealerem luksusowych samochódów, *W zaprezentowanym demie, jeździł swoim 9F (odpowiednikiem Audi R8) po Vespucci Beach. center|500px Drugi trailer zapowiedziany, pre-ordery 6 listopada 2012, 13:58 (dodane przez: Texel) Wczoraj oficjalnie rozpoczęła się przedsprzedaż najnowszej produkcji Rockstara - Grand Theft Auto V - na konsole PlayStation 3 oraz Xboxa 360. Z tej okazji, R* na swojej stronie udostępnił drugi oficjalny artwork z gry - Beach Weather, którego część pokazał już przy zapowiedzi daty premiery na wiosnę 2013. Drugą częścią wiadomości jest wczorajsza zapowiedź Rockstara w sprawie drugiego trailera gry. Zostanie on wydany w środę 14 listopada, a będzie można go obejrzeć na R* Newswire oraz oficjalnej stronie GTAV. A już pojutrze wydanie grudniowego GameInformera... center Drugi trailer 2 listopada 2012, 11:24 (dodane przez: Texel) W związku z nabierającą tempa kampanią reklamową GTA V, a także zbliżającą się premierą grudniowego numeru GameInformera, na stronie owego miesięcznika na Facebooku pojawiły się dwa "wyciekłe", nowe artworki z gry, w wysokiej rozdzielczości. Można je obejrzeć poniżej. Dodatkowo, Rockstar zapowiedział drugi trailer gry! Najprawdopodobniej miał się on pojawić do poniedziałku, ale huragan Sandy przeszkodził. Jak mówi sam Rockstar: Tak więc, powinniśmy się go spodziewać w bardzo bliskiej przyszłości. A oto, dwa obiecane artworki: 350px350px Leaks, leaks everywhere 1 listopada 2012, 20:10 (dodane przez: Texel) Jak przedwczoraj podał Rockstar, zamówienia na GTA V będzie można składać od poniedziałku 5 listopada. Nie we wszystkich sklepach - niektóre z nich, rozpoczęły przedsprzedaż dzisiaj, dołączając do gry specjalny bonus - mini-wyświetlacz slajdów, zawierający jeden z pięciu nigdy nie widzianych wcześniej screenów z gry. Jak na razie, do sieci wyciekły trzy z nich - 1 (Zancudo River), 2 (Grapeseed), 3 (Vespucci Canals). Bardzo ciekawy jest również list, który miał dotrzeć do sprzedawców razem z bonusami (link), zawierający informacje na temat wydanego już drugiego trailera, jednak mówiący o rozpoczęciu przedsprzedaży w czasie przyszłym. Można się więc domyślać, że trailer ów pojawi się między dniem dzisiejszym a poniedziałkiem. EDIT, 20:19: Del Perro Pier. EDIT, 20:39: Vinewood Hills. GTA V na wiosnę! 30 października 2012, 16:35 (dodane przez: Texel) right|300px Mocno spóźnione informacje, głównie ze względu na moje niedowierzanie. Przejdźmy do rzeczy - GTA V zostanie wydane na wiosnę 2013! Potwierdzają to zdjęcia promocyjnych plakatów gry, które wyciekły w piątek za sprawą jednej z polskich stron poświęconych grze. Oprócz daty premiery, pojawiły się na nich dwa artworki - wydany tydzień temu Pest Control oraz nowy, przedstawiający młodego Latynosa z psem. Kolejne trzy plakaty wyciekły dzisiaj. Potwierdzona została na nich data premiery, pojawiły się także dwa nowe artworki - jeden przedstawia policjantkę, zatrzymującą kobietę, drugi zaś - mężczyznę na quadzie. Dzisiaj miała się odbyć konferencja Take2, na której miały być omówione wyniki firmy za drugi kwartał fiskalny 2013 roku (wielu spodziewało się na niej daty premiery GTA V). Została ona jednak przełożona ze względu na szalejący na wschodzie USA huragan Sandy. EDIT, 17:28: Rockstar niedługo pozostał głuchy na sklepy, wszystkim wokół głoszące datę wydania GTA V - sam kilkanaście minut temu ogłosił datę wydania na wiosnę 2013 (na razie była mowa tylko o PS3 i Xboxie 360). Dołożył do wydania nowy artwork i informację, że zamówienia na grę będzie można składać od 5 listopada. 10. rocznica wydania GTA: Vice City za rogiem! 27 października 2012, 15:51 (dodane przez: Texel) right|300px Już za za dwa dni, w poniedziałek 29 października, będziemy obchodzić 10. rocznicę wydania Grand Theft Auto: Vice City na konsolę PlayStation 2. Z tej okazji, Rockstar postanowił zorganizować kilka niespodzianek dla fanów gry. Do atrakcji należeć będą: "nigdy niewidziane" artworki (zapewne w formie tapet), parę przedmiotów związanych z grą pojawi się w sklepie Rockstara, przygotowany także zostanie rocznicowy trailer gry, pokazujący najpamiętniejsze momenty gry. Co najważniejsze jednak - Vice City zostanie wydane na wybrane modele urządzeń, działających pod systemami operacyjnymi iOS oraz Android. Data wydania nie jest jeszcze znana, ustalono ją na późną jesień. Z powodu owej reedycji, inne gry na urządzenia mobilne od Rockstara zostały przecenione - GTA III na iOS oraz Androidy, a także GTA: Chinatown Wars na iPhone'y i iPady do poniedziałku będzie można zakupić za 99 centów (aktualna cena GTA III w sklepie Google Play wynosi 3,92 zł $1,23). I już ostatnia wiadomość - grudniowy numer GameInformera, na którego okładce pojawi się GTA V, zostanie wydany w wersji elektronicznej już 8 listopada. Będzie zawierał 18-stronowy artykuł na temat najnowszej gry Rockstara, jest więc na co czekać! Pest Control 24 października 2012, 19:04 (dodane przez: Texel) No, od tej pory informacje na temat najnowszej produkcji Rockstara - Grand Theft Auto V powinny pojawiać się coraz częściej. Jak deweloperzy sami poinformowali w najnowszym newsie - Lots of info coming next month. Get ready. A na dodatek - pierwszy artwork z gry, nazwany Pest Control. Przedstawiona na nim scena bardzo przypomina jedną ze scen z trailera gry (który wyszedł prawie rok temu...), w której kilka postaci wysiada z vana firmy Bugstars i wbiega z bronią do budynku. Nie przedłużając - oto artwork. center|550px Dodatkowo, data wydania najnowszego GameInformera, z którego powinniśmy dowiedzieć się wielu rzeczy na temat gry, zostanie podana do końca tygodnia (jak na Twitterze poinformował Andy McNamara). GTA V na okładce GameInformer 11 października 2012, 20:11 (dodane przez: Texel) "In a weeks or so" - ta fraza zdążyła już w kręgu fanów GTA stać się memem. Oczekiwanie jednak powoli dobiega końca - kilkadziesiąt minut temu, Andy McNamara - redaktor naczelny miesięcznika o grach GameInformer, w swoim poście na Twitterze poinformował świat, że GTA V znajdzie się na okładce grudniowego numeru owego miesięcznika. Informacja o zaproszeniu redaktora do siedziby R* w Nowym Jorku została potwierdzona przez sam Rockstar - tak więc, pozostaje nam tylko czekać na wydanie miesięcznika. Kolejny miesiąc... Aktualizacja The Advertising Council 7 września 2012, 17:09 (dodane przez: Texel) Po ponad roku przerwy, Rockstar postanowił dokonać kolejnej aktualizacji strony The Advertising Council, wzbogacając ją o kolejne dziesięć spotów reklamowych z gier ery GTA III. Oto ich lista: *GTA: Vice City Stories (1984) **Jeremy Robard's Import/Export **Twilight Knife *GTA: Vice City (1986) **Knife After Dark **Pet Stuffers *GTA: San Andreas (1992) **Booch Cologne **Castradon **Commando Pest Eradication **Commemorative Miniatures **Law *GTA: Liberty City Stories (1998) **The Plug Business 24 sierpnia 2012, 15:13 (dodane przez: Texel) Zgodnie z występującą w tym tygodniu prawidłowością, Rockstar wypuścił kolejne screenshoty z Grand Theft Auto V. Paczka została nazwana Business i zawiera cztery zrzuty ekranu. 350px350px 350px350px Na tym Rockstar kończy "tydzień GTA", zapowiadając, że kolejne materiały związane z tą grą pojawią się w ciągu kilku następnych tygodni (oby nie był to jednak taki okres, jak między trailerem a pierwszymi screenami).